Forced
by faunling
Summary: Kylo Ren x reader. You are known as being extremely loyal to the First Order. Not everyone believed your strong will earned you the promotion, however. Many said it was your appearance that captured the eye of those in power, specifically Kylo Ren.


All your life you were known as being extremely loyal to the First Order. To obtain the high position you were given, you exceeded your limits and worked relentlessly towards your goals.

Not everyone believed your strong will earned you the promotion, however. Many said it was your appearance that captured the eye of those in power, specifically Kylo Ren. Some even rarer rumors even went so far as to say you even had intercourse with Kylo Ren himself. What made those rumors rare, though, were the fact that those with the audacity to spread them were shortly terminated afterwards.

You are called to an important meeting, and obediently you attend and take note of everything discussed. You were very studious in that aspect, and always paid close attention to the matters and hand. Otherwise could be very detrimental to say the least.

You take a seat as protocol and the others follow. Kylo Ren takes the head of the table, uniformly cloaked in all black. However, this time he did not wear his signature mask. Only a few times had you seen him without it, and each time was just as surprising. You find him incredibly attractive, but you could never admit that to anyone.

As you sit, listening, you can feel the presence of someone lurking in your head. You know it has to be Kylo, likely making sure you were paying attention. You do not allow yourself to become distracted by it, and continue focusing on the meeting.

Suddenly, you feel movement between your thighs. You shift your weight on the chair, but it continues. In confusion, you look up to see Kylo Ren staring at you intently. The sensation continues, pleasurably encircling your clit.

Embarrassed, you stare down at your lap and avoid eye contact with anyone. Could this really be happening? You flicker your eyes back up to Kylo and see him still watching you hungrily with a hint of amusement tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was then you realized he was using the force to toy with you.

Gradually the sensation increases, the force vibrating gently against your sensitive clit. You fight the urge to whimper, terrified of drawing any attention to yourself. You've completely lost track of the conversation at this point, but you continue to fight it in vain.

The feeling grows stronger by the second.

You stifle a moan, your cheeks burning with the suppression of emotion. Frustration begs you to shift your hips, but you know must remain completely still.

The sound of Kylo Ren speaking your name focuses your attention back to the present moment.

"You look as though you have something to say." He teases.

You feel a bead of sweat form on your forehead as all eyes turn towards you, with Kylo's expression especially mischievous as he force rubbed your clit faster and faster.

You swallow roughly, your nervousness only further intensifying your edging to climax.

"N-nothing, sir." You manager to stammer quietly.

A smirk flashes across his face as he directs the table's attention back to the prior discussion. You bite your lip with relief, but as soon as everyone looks away, the force grows more powerful. You grip your seat in desperation, looking up at Kylo Ren with a pleading expression on your face, hoping he may ease up. His response is quickening the pace, bringing you to the brink of orgasm.

A few burning moments pass until your toes involuntarily curl in pleasure and you battle against arching your back as you cum. You can feel him watching you now, your face contorting with both the ecstasy and resistance. Your entire body ignites in powerful, silent orgasm.

The meeting is brought to a conclusion and Kylo calls out your name once more.

"Stay." He commands.

Everyone exits in orderly fashion, entirely unaware of the affair that took place under the table.

You remain in your seat as he slowly approaches, kneeling before you and taking your chin delicately in his hand.

"I don't even have to touch you to make you moan." He gloats, eyes smiling deviously.

You suppose this makes the rumors true now.


End file.
